May and I
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Even until I had the 'partnership' with her, she is still the most annoying, quarrelsome, bragging, arbitrary merchant I can find anywhere at Lagendia. At the beginning I thought it's a nuisance to have known her. But since there was only one merchant who sold potions in Calderock, I don't have any other choice. And, well… Tis's how our business began.


I'm not a native. I hope someone can help me with the grammar. Do not be reluctant to point out mistakes. Thanks for those who are willing to read this.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

**May and I**

**A Dragon Nest story**

**Dragon Nest SEA - Shanda Games**

**.  
.**

* * *

This is a story I write to narrate my 'partnership' with May. Yeah, 'that May'. Even until I had the 'partnership' with her, she is still the most annoying, quarrelsome, bragging, arbitrary merchant I can find anywhere at Lagendia. At the beginning I thought it's 'conspicuously' a nuisance to have known her. But since there was only one merchant who sold potions in Calderock, I don't have any other choice.

And, well… Tis's how our business began.

* * *

It was a peaceful summer when I started my journey to the east. The relaxing breeze caressed my cheeks and blew my blue hair. I walked from Prairie Town to Shadow Forest, passing a meadow and go straight through Wind Forest. Finally I reached it. An area with a white-bricked bridge supposedly called Crystal Stream. I could see the entrances of some new dungeons I probably entered next time. I knew I would be able to conquer my enemies there, since I could feel the strength inside me was getting bigger and bigger. But that time, I didn't want to think about that seriously. I just really wanted to enjoy my journey. It was possible that I wouldn't get any spare time anymore after entering Calderock.

I already knew that I would get much harder quests once I stepped my feet in the village. I just didn't know that it would be more than 'harder'. It would be 'energy-draining'.

I first met the dark-haired merchant a few minutes after dark that day. She was calmly standing in front of her merchandises, right at the right of the gate of the village, reading a novel. My first impression was… Well, she did not give any impression to me as her appearance was not much different from Merchant Doris from Prairie. Hm. Maybe every merchant at Lagendia really wore a dress with same model. Well, not that I cared anyway.

I was told to see Adventurer Guild Master Deckard (really a long name he got there. It's better if I could call this Adventurer Guild Master a short nick, like Deck), so I walked into the center of the village. Then I realized that I got no clue about who Adventurer Guild Master Deckard (seriously, I will call him Deckard after this) was.

Merchant May was the first to ask me if she could lend me a hand.

"Hello," she greeted nicely. "Are you the adventurer from Prairie Town? I'm May." A moment later I found myself was shaking hand with the blue-eyed girl.

"Can I help you?"

I was glad to meet such a friendly person. So I answered her that I was to report to Deckard.

"Oh, I can tell you where he is," May said without preamble. For a moment, I was glad to hear that, until…

"If you buy some of what I sell."

"Pardon me?"

"I have really nice stuff here, which are not only nicely made but also absolutely useful for your journeys."

I was reluctant to refuse her offer remembering she was being so nice, so I agreed to see her goods. Then, she showed me her merchandises.

"These…" she picked a sample of… What is that? Rubbish plastic bag? "Are adventurers' bags. Designed for prestige. I'll pick one that suits you."

Oh. I didn't remember adventurers need prestige. For a second I thought this merchant was kidding. Bad news. She was serious.

May chose among the ugly old bags, as if she had been to pick the best. Well, it didn't turn out good. They all looked torn and bad for me anyway. And did I mention it was smelly too?

"Here," she 'voila'-ed me the worst bag I had ever seen. And just when I almost hesitantly took it, she added, "twenty silvers sixty five coppers."

Ugh…

At the end I really bought the bag (unwillingly of course) and some HP potions. But I swore never to buy anything from her ever again.

I knew it would not happen. I need her potions and maybe some repairs. Yeah. What a vain. I ended up doing business with her almost every day. But this was how it started. My and May's 'partnership'.

* * *

I had just returned from another long tiring journey at Raider's Ambush Point. May called my name right away. From her sweetened voice, I knew she would ask me to do something silly for her. I tried to act as if I had not been listening.

She shouted my name. Great. Now everyone's eyes were on me. I walked away, keeping my head down. But May yelled more loudly.

"Hey! Would you please look at me? Hey!" She sounded angry. And she started to throw her goods on me. What a horrible girl she was. Gosh. I could not stand it anymore.

"Hi, long time no see," May started. I almost rolled my eyes. But May's eyes were faster than mine. She could saw a cut on my left cheek.

"You're wounded? What happened?" looked (exaggeratedly) worry she asked me. Oh come on, that was just small injury and she knew that. I'd ever suffer much more severe ones, and she had never noticed before.

"Let me take a look."

Not waiting for my approval, May drag me closer to her. Then she took an ugly leather aid kit from her stall, opened it, and took out an ugly plaster. I gave a scared expression. The old (and might be expired) plaster may deteriorated my wounds. Uncontrollably I fidgeted.

"Shh! Don't move! Freeze!" she screeched.

Slap! She really stick the old plaster on my cut! Oh boy. I needed an alcohol to clean the infection later.

"What? You look anxious rather than thankful."

'What I should thank you about?' I thought.

"There, there. You should be more careful next time," said May with a softest voice I'd ever heard from her. I was not sure, but I think I saw worry in her face.

"That would cost you thirty silver."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Every interaction happened between I and May was always about business. Nothing was done without money. But suddenly things started to change.

* * *

That was a misty night, and the stars twinkling in the night sky were barely seen. I sharpen my ears as I trod through the Death Basin's swamp. I thought I heard a moan a moment ago. But as far as my eyes could see, there was nothing but mossy rocks and some rotten plants in the swamp.

Brrr… Spooky.

"Aah… Iiiih…"

"What is that?" I asked myself. Trembling in the chill of goosebumps.

"Uuuuh…"

Not being able to stand it anymore, I yelled, "Who's that?! Show yourself!"

I prepared my axe for the battle. But the sound left the silence alone. then,

"Hhewlheeey? Is that… yooou?"

_What horrible banshee is that capable of knowing one's name?_

I carefully advanced toward a bush inland where I thought the voice came from. There! I could see the shadow of a moving creature. Spraining. Trembling.

"Hewleeeey… Help meee…."

No sooner did I ready my sword that I recognized whose voice it was.

"May?"

Then I realized something's not right.

I ran toward the shadow only to find May was plunged into the dirty water. She was wet. Her shiver showed that she was feeling cold.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked instantly, not being able to hide the curiosity I felt. She couldn't answer. But I thought I had already known what was the reason.

I felt a little sorry for her. I mean, although I knew she was a kind of miser merchant who will be very glad to do all sort of purchase by herself in order to save money, nevertheless she was just a lady. A fragile little lady.

I didn't wear any cloak to warm her, neither matches or anything to make fire. But the way outta that basin wasn't far away. I knew she could preserve.

In the end, I brought her piggyback.

I let her lay her chin on my shoulder. By doing so, I could feel her breath softly blew my neck. I also could feel her smooth facial skin, then surprised on how hot her temperature was. How come she caught a cold while was on her routine duty?

"You are a real silly human being," I whispered. May mumbled something.

I would gladly let May sleep, but instead of recharging her energy, she kept stuttering something. I thought I must about her merchandises or something. But I was wrong.

May was thanking me.

"There's no need to be that polite. You see, I'm a business partner of yours."

"Naw. You are much more than a business partner for me," May declared. "You are my money maker."

"Nah, and you're a nuisance."

"And my true love."

I nearly stumbled.

Then I knew what was absolutely not right back then.

I was relieved smelling an odor that I identified as liquor's. May was just drunk, though I didn't know how, and that was all of it. Nothing more.

**.**

**.**

I didn't dare to believe. But I continued to feel queasy. And every time the concerned girl smiled at me, somehow my heart screamed, telling me that May really loved me.

And vice versa…?

I didn't know. I just didn't want to believe.

* * *

And finally the day had come for me to leave Calderock. Forever. If not so, for a very long uncertain indefinite time.

I felt terrible in the night before my departure. I felt reluctant to pack my stuff. But why? Why shouldn't I have the heart to leave this small village? I was never certain. Never certain until I bid May goodbye.

I remember I was already on the soaring Nautilus when I saw May's crying soundlessly. Her tear seemed to drain all cheer from her face. And looking at her tore my heart.

Yet, that's the end of our business. The end of our 'partnership' that actually never began.

* * *

And now, here, in Saint Haven, I got a whole new life. And a new nice business partner. Merchant Kelly was two years older than me. She was so kind and sweet that I'd like to consider her as my own sister.

One day she asked me to do a favor at Calderock. I gasped unexpectedly, and so she sniffed something.

"You too have an unfinished business there, right?" she investigated.

"I'm sure I've already finished all business I have."

"Well, Hewley, sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"You need to let a business remain unfinished."

She was right.

Think my business with 'that May' hadn't ended yet. I wouldn't finished it. I would consider continuing it, and if it didn't work, maybe I could start over again?

Silently drew back to my small compartment. And wait impatiently for the morrow.

**.  
.**

**The End**


End file.
